While there have heretofore been suggested numerous adjustable ice creepers, anti-slipping devices and crampons for attachment to the underside of a shoe or boot within a range of sizes, each of these prior art devices have been complicated of construction and relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, prior art devices in many cases, have been composed of an inordinate number of parts, have been excessively heavy, have been difficult to adjust and have not had sufficient strength to withstand the stresses experienced in the many applications of the devices.